


Blood

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, throwing-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: JJ and Will's gets turned upside after Will throws up blood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters.

I opened the dark green door to my house. I was ecstatic to be home. After a long case there’s nothing that feels better than using my own shower and sleeping in my own bed with Will by my side. 

I notice that the light in the kitchen is on. “Will?” I call out. I walk into the kitchen and see my boyfriend eating soup in his blue flannel pj pants and white tee shirt. He freezes. “Are you really eating soup at eleven at night?” 

He swallowed before answering. “Yes, I am darin’. I finally felt hungry.”

I smile at him. Will has been losing weight and his appetite like crazy lately. Which had been making me nervous. “While I'm glad you finally got your appetite back.” I put my go bag down on the kitchen table.

“How was the case?” Will asks then set his bowl down. He opens his arms to me for a hug. I notice that the bowl is still half full. 

I walk over to Will and lay my head on his shoulder. Will wraps his now slender arms around my waist and kisses the top of my head. “Messed up. A guy was taking young blonde girls with blue eyes which is always a good time for me as you know. Anyway, he took his niece and did some really awful things I don’t even want to talk about.”

“How long a sentence do you think he’ll get?” He always asked me questions like this whenever I got home from a case.

“Well, he filmed killing and torturing the girls, but he’s mentally unstable. He’ll at least be in a mental institution for the rest of his life if not jail.” I feel my sleepy eyes start to close. I reach up and wrap my arm around his neck. “Spencer, still hates me.” I had called Will and informed him how Spencer no longer liked me. 

Will starts to chuckle. “He’s just upset. He’ll come around.” Will starts to cough. 

I pull away to look at him. He’s been having a lot of coughing fits lately too. He lets go of me and grabs at his chest. “Hey, you okay?” I was now concerned. He didn’t answer he just kept coughing. I look at his chin and see a small trial of blood trickling down. I gently take his arm that is covering his mouth away and see there is blood there too. “Let’s sit you down.” I lead him over to the kitchen table and help sit him down. He continues to cough and wheeze. “Will, I think we should maybe go to the doctors.”

He shakes his head no. After he does that he starts to vomit up blood. I can tell something is wrong. Really wrong. “We're going to the hospital. I'll call Matt and see if he can watch Henry.” I notices that he looks pale and like he could faint at any minute. Wasn't he fine just minutes ago? I was grateful that I had left my personal phone in my back pocket. I dial Matt’s number and anxiously wait for him to answer. 

“Hello?” 

“Matt, I have a problem.” I feel horrible for calling late especially because he has two kids. 

“Are you okay? You sound scared.” Matt points out.

“Will’s throwing up blood. I need to take him to the hospital and I was wondering if there's anyway you could watch Henry.” I nervously wait for an answer. 

“I'll be over in a second." I could hear movement in the background.

“Thank you, Matt.”

I hear the car start up and the radio turn on, but I couldn't make tell what song was playing. “I’ll be there in a few and you’re welcome, JJ.” 

I put my phone on the table. I get up and quickly grab a bucket for Will. He still wasn’t looking good and seemed more out of it. “Hey, Will let’s move you to the couch. That’d be  more comfortable.” He leans on me as I take him to the couch in our family room. I gently lay him down and put the fuzzy brown blanket that was thrown over the teal couch on him. I place the bucket at Will’s head. I ran a hand through his hair. “Throw up in the bucket, okay?” Will groans in response. “I’m going to go clean up the blood before Matt gets here.” I kiss his sweating forehead. “I love you.” 

I go to the laundry room to get two towels. I bring them to the kitchen and get one wet and leave the other dry. There isn’t too much blood, but any blood is concerning. I felt awful for having Matt coming over. The least I come do is clean the blood up. Also, I didn’t want Henry to see it and get scared.  
-  
I had finished cleaning and was now running my fingers through his brown soft hair. I loved Will’s hair. Something about it was comforting. He still looked like hell, but he could talk now. I kiss his head. “You tired?” 

“Y-Yeah.” he croaks out. “JJ, I’m fine. I don’ need to go to the doctors tonight. I have an appointment, remember?” He was trying to be strong, but I could see through his strong façade.

I start rubbing his check lightly. “Don’t lie to a profiler. Will, I can tell you’re not okay. Actually, it doesn’t take a profiler to tell that coughing and throwing up blood isn’t signs of a person feeling fine. Matt is on his way over here now. You’re going to the doctors.”  
-  
Will decided not to fight with me. I showed Matt where the guest room was so that he could sleep. “You’re welcome to sleep wherever you want and eat whatever you want. Honestly, I owe you big time for doing this.” 

He squeezes my arm. “Don’t worry about it. You put up with me. Now, where’s the blood?” 

“I cleaned it up. I didn’t want Henry to wake up and see it.” I explain to him. “Call if you have any problems.”  
-  
It took them awhile to get signed in and for a doctor to come in the room where they put Will. Will had fallen asleep. Which made me feel better that he was resting. 

There was a knock at the door then a doctor walked in. He gave me a small smile and comes over to introduce himself. “I’m Dr. Todd.”

“Jennifer.” I shake his hand. “That's Will,” I point to Will who’s fast asleep on the table, “Do you need me to wake him up?” 

“Yes, please.” He answers and starts getting things ready. I stand up from the chair and go over to Will. I kiss him on the forehead and run a hand through his hair. “Will, the doctor’s here. You need to wake up.” He slowly opens his clear blue eyes. “Hi, there.” I kiss his check and help him sit up. 

The doctor starts to do what a doctor would do during a physical. Checking his pulse and temperature. “Can you tell me what’s been going on Will?”

“I’ve been having chest problems, doc. Also, I threw up blood tonight.” Will explains to the doctor.

“Have you had loss of appetite, wheezing, and been having trouble sleeping and keeping weight on?” Will nods his head yes. “Have you ever smoked or been exposed to secondhand?” The doctor's hands move to Will’s throat to check his lymph nodes. 

“I haven’ smoked, but my daddy did.” Will coughs. I’m just glad to see there’s no blood. 

“I think we need to test your urine, do a chest x-ray, and a CT scan.” The doctor starts to pack his stuff up.

“Why does all of that need to be done?” I question Dr. Todd.

He sighs. “I think this might be a type of lung cancer.” I felt a chill run through my veins. Will can’t have cancer. Not my Will. He hands Will a cup and points to a door. “That’s the bathroom. When you’re done you can put the cup on the desk over there.” He points to the small tan desk in the corner of the room. “I’m going to go get an x-ray setup for you and a shoot for the CT scan.” The doctor left the room. Will just sat there. I rub his back.

“This might not be cancer.” 

Will smiles at me and brings me in for a kiss. “You just keep bein’ my positive girl please.” 

“Okay.” I kiss him again and then he goes to pee in the cup. There’s no good way to word that. 

I sit down and start to do deep breathes. I need to try to stay strong for him.  
-  
It took about three hours to do all the tests. Then the two of us played the waiting game. I coaxed Will to sleep and try to distract myself with the posters on the wall. It’s four-thirty in the morning when Dr. Todd comes back in the room. I once again wake Will up. 

“JJ, can you sit by me?” I can hear the fear in his voice. I smile at him and jump up on the table and take his hand. “What’s wrong with me doc?” 

“It’s lung cancer. Stage three small cell cancer to be more specific.” The doctor tells us. “This means that the cancer has spread to lymph nodes and the whole lung. The best way to go from here is chemo and radiation treatments.”

The doctor offered more options for Will and told us what to expect and gave Will a bunch of those stupid pamphlet things. He also gave Will a card for a specialist that would take over. Dr. Todd wasn’t a cancer person. “I think you got a shot, but that’s my opinion. You seem to have a very supportive family and friends. Now you two should get home. You two look like you could pass out at any moment and you’ve got a long journey ahead of you.”  
-  
We get back to the house at six. We’re exhausted. Will fell asleep in the car. I almost did, but I kept myself awake by getting coffee. 

Once I get home Matt comes outside and helps me get Will into our bed. “You should probably go get some sleep. You can stay in the guest bedroom like I said before.” I tell Matt. “Thanks, by the way for all you’ve done. I have no idea how I’ll pay you back.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it.” Matt pulls me into a hug. “You don’t owe me anything. I’m your friend JJ and if things were switched I know you would’ve done the same thing.” He lets go of me. “I’m going to go to bed. I recommend you do the same.” He squeezes my shoulder. “Goodnight, JJ.”

“Goodnight, Matt.” 

I change into pjs and brush my teeth before I fall into bed and look to the clock on my night stand. It reads 6:10.

What the hell am I going to do?


End file.
